GX-9900 Gundam X
The Gundam X is a Gundam-type Mobile Suit and the titular mobile suit in the series After War Gundam X. Three separate units are most notably piloted by Vulture pilots Rick Aller and Garrod Ran while another was piloted by former UNE pilot Jamil Neate. Technical and Combat Informations The most powerful Gundam-type mobile suit developed by the United Nations Earth during the end of the 7th Space War, the Gundam X is the only Gundam equipped with a Satellite Cannon, which is capable of destroying a space colony with a single shot. To use the weapon a Newtype must use the Flash System of the suit to contact the lunar station on the moon to receive the energy in form of a microwave beam. As another safety measure the Satellite System and the suit at large can only be activated by a removeable G-Controller. Like the other UNE Gundams, the Flash System of the Gundam X can be used to control a large number of Bit Mobile Suits in the GX' case the FX-9900 GX-Bit. Besides the satellite cannon, the Gundam X is also equipped with a standard set of weapons including a large beam sword, four breast mounted vulcan guns and a shield buster rifle, which, as its name implies, doubles as a shield as well as a beam rifle. The Vultures which have salvaged Gundam X units also added optional armament to the suit, including f.e. a holster shield of a buster sheath rifle. History Developed by the United Nations Earth close to the end of the 7th Space War, the GX-9900 Gundam X, along with the other Gundam-type units were used in an attempt to prevent the mass colony drop of the Space Revolutionary Army. One of the Gundam X units in this battle was piloted by 15-year-old Newtype pilot Jamil Neate, who used his suit and FX-9900 GX-Bits to destroy one of the colonies moving towards Earth. This however only triggers the colony drop. At the end of the battle Jamil fights his rival Lancerow Dawell in his MAN-002 Febral mobile armor. During this battle Jamil's Gundam X is critically damaged although Jamil survives. This Gundam X is later salvaged by the New United Nations Earth and parts of it are used in the construction of the new GX-9901-DX Gundam Double X. In A.W. 0015, an intact Gundam X was discovered by Garrod Ran in a abandoned UNE facility, while fleeing with Newtype girl Tiffa Adill from a mysterious man named Reich Anto in his DT-6800C Daughtress Command and two accomplices in a DT-6800A Daughtress and DT-6800W Daughtress Weapon. However, Garrod was unable to activate the Gundam due to the G-Controller being missing G-Controller. Remembering that he stole a control stick from Jamil Neates cabin safe, Garrod was able to activate the Gundam X and defeat Reich, along with his men. The Gundam X would remain Garrod Ran's private machine, until his first combat encounter with artificial Newtype Carris Nautilus's RMSN-008 Bertigo resulted in the critical damage of the Gundam. With the MS's Satellite Cannon destroyed beyond repair, Kid Salsamille, Chief Mechanic on board the Freeden, repaired and upgraded the Gundam X into the GX-9900-DV Gundam X Divider. In A.W. 0024, another intact black Gundam X unit was discovered in the Sea of Lorelei, inside a sunken Trieste-class that has been resting on the ocean floor since the end of the 7th Space War, by Vulture pilot Rick Aller and Rosa the Second. Much to their surprise, he and Rosa II discover that the original pilot has been kept in a state of suspended animation inside the cockpit of the black Gundam X unit. After being damaged by Kai's GB-9700 Gundam Belphagor, this Gundam X was repainted closer to the standard Gundam color scheme by Mana. The satellite cannon, which Rick was unable to activate, became an optional weapon. Its shield buster rifle got modified into a holster shield, which can separate the buster sheath rifle from shield part. The buster sheath rifle also mounts a beam sword. Gallery Image:Gx-9900-kai.jpg|Kai colours. Image:Gx-9900-rick-1.jpg|Rick Aller colours. Image:Gx-9900-rick-2.jpg|Rick Aller colours, Satellite Cannon unequipped. Image:Gx-9900-cockpit.jpg|Cockpit. Image:Gx-9900-gcontroller.jpg|G-Controller Image:Gx-9900-shieldbusterrifle.jpg|Shield Buster Rifle Image:Gx-9900-beamrifle.jpg|Beam Rifle of Rick Aller unit Image:Gx-9900-shield.jpg|Shield Image:Gx-9900-satellitecannon2.jpg|Satellite Cannon Image:Gx-9900-largebeamsword.jpg|Beam Saber Trivia *In April 2010, Bandai will release a 1/144 HGAW Gundam X. It will cost 1, 890 yen ($20.84 USD inclusive of tax) *In Super Robot Wars Alpha Gaiden, Garrod finds Gundam X by having Tifa talk to it causing it to rise from the moon. External Links *GX-9900 Gundam X on Wikipedia *GX-9900 Gundam X on MAHQ ja:GX-9900 ガンダムX